


Lessons learned

by Sangrylah



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka offers Sobi a piece of wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons learned

They are sitting on the bed.  
“Do you remember what I told you? The first rule.”  
More like Lesson one Step one, but they will get there.  
“I am important.”  
“Yes, you are. Now I will add something else. Not only are you important, but you are precious.” He pauses. He repeats “You are precious.” Another pause, another silence. “Do you understand? Do you know the distinction between important and precious?”  
The other man appears to think about it for a moment, then says “No.”  
The smaller one nods once and takes his face in his small hands, his thumb gently stroking his cheek.  
“What is precious is always important, whereas something important may not be precious. You, Sobi, are more than important to me. You are precious.”  
And then, softly, he kisses his precious, _precious_ Fighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tudum, here it is. Hope you liked it!


End file.
